


A Wedding, For Real

by sittingoverheredreaming



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingoverheredreaming/pseuds/sittingoverheredreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of her wedding, Haruka wakes up with an unshakable fear that somehow, her marriage won't actually happen. Everyone is determined to help her make it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding, For Real

Haruka knew herself well enough that she’d decided on points in the wedding when it was appropriate to cry—a little when Michiru came down the aisle,  a bit more (a lot) during the vows, but not so much that she could not speak. At the reception, when Mina gave a speech that would undoubtedly be a little snide at times but would end up being just heartfelt enough. During her first dance with her wife, but only a few tears towards the end.

This was none of those times.

This was barely two hours before the ceremony was due to start, in the hotel room she’d slept in to keep with the tradition of not seeing the bride. She was half in her suit, sitting on the edge of the bed. She should have been fully in her suit, hair done, shoes tied, ready to sprint out the door the moment Mina arrived with the car. But instead Mina found her as she was, unable to stop crying long enough to tie her tie. Fear raked its claws through her empty stomach and made her whole body shake.

“Buddy, what’s wrong?” Mina sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed her back. “I thought you’d have been ready for hours and bouncing off the walls.”

Haruka gave a nasally laugh. “I thought so too. It just…” She grabbed another tissue and blew her nose. “How impossible this all is hit me. It can’t really be happening.”

She wiped at her face with the tissue but Mina grabbed her hands. “Stop, you’re going to irritate your skin with that.” She ducked into the bathroom and returned with a towel. “Now, gently. You don’t want red marks today. Tell me what you mean.”

Haruka pressed the towel onto her face, gave a heaving sob, and left it there. “Part of me always thought this would never happen for me.”

“What, marriage? Haruka, you’ve had secret wedding mood boards saved on your computer for as long as I’ve known you. Not that I’ve looked through your files or anything.”

“That’s different,” said Haruka, ignoring the rest for now. “That’s like, when you’re little and you imagine yourself as a superhero. It doesn’t matter how bad you want it, it can’t ever come true.”

“Buddy, I don’t know how to tell you this, but we are, in fact, superheroes.”

“That’s not the point. I’m trying to say it didn’t matter how much I wanted this, it was never going to happen. And now, it seems like it is, and I…” She hiccupped, gasped for breath. “And I, I feel scared something’s going to come take it away. That it’s all going to disappear somehow.”

“Oh Haruka.” Mina hugged her tight. “Listen carefully, because I’m only going to be this sappy once. Someone was always going to love you. You’re a terrible sappy dork, but you’re a lovable sappy. So even if our shitty destiny hadn’t thrown Michiru in you path, you’d have found happiness with a love of your life and wound up here anyway. But,” Mina pulled away and looked Haruka hard in the eyes. “Destiny did throw Michiru in your path. And whatever else I say about the squidly princess, she loves you more than anything in the world, and believe me when I say nothing is capable of stopping her.”

Haruka sniffled. “You think so?”

Minako rolled her eyes. “What, do you want receipts?” She sighed. “Just, trust me. I’m the goddess of love, after all, I know this stuff. And,” she took Haruka’s shoulders firmly in her hands, “I absolutely would not let this wedding happen if I wasn’t absolutely sure she loves you with everything she has. Got it?”

“But—“

“No buts.” Mina brushed away the last of the tears with a gentle swipe of her thumb. “You’re getting _married_. We have to get you ready.”

Mina tied her tie—Harukas hands still shook-- and helped with her hair and even coaxed her into a little makeup. “Just to hide the redness. You’ll need it even more later, I’m sure.  And it’s waterproof.” Haruka couldn’t even say she was sure she would cry again before they got there, so she saw some wisdom in wearing it.

They arrived at the ceremony hall not nearly as early as Haruka had planned, but still squarely on time. The fear did not subside when she saw the aisle set up, or the people beginning to trickle in. It, in fact, got a whole lot worse.

“What the hell, Mina, did you sneak her out for a last minute bachelor party last night?” Mako stopped fussing with the flowers to put her hands on her hips and frown at Mina.

“Do I look that bad?”

Mako’s eyes widened. “No, no. You don’t look bad at all. Just. You’re a bit pale. And you’re not happy.”

Haruka felt her lip start to wobble.

“Oh no. No no no, you’re fine.” Mako scrambled around for comfort. “You look good, very handsome, I promise. You just… You’re just… missing your boutonniere! That’s all!” She pulled the plastic box from her handbag and ripped the flower out of it. She stuck it to Haruka’s lapel and pinned it to her chest.

Or, more accurately, through her chest.

“Mako. You got skin there.”

“Oh _fuck_.” One of Michiru’s aunts turned in her seats to give them a scandalized scowl. Mako grabbed Haruka’s arm. “There’s a bathroom over here, come on.”

Mina took hold of Haruka’s other hand. “Don’t pull it out yet, we don’t have time to wash blood out of you shirt.”

“Maybe it’s a sign.”

“IT’S NOT A SIGN.”

Mako cocked her head.

“She’s afraid the wedding’s not going to happen,” Mina stage whispered.

“Oh, it’s going to happen. I did not arrange several thousand flowers and bake that ridiculous cake for you to call it off now.” Mako’s grip tightened on her arm. “You are going to marry Michiru if I have to carry you down the aisle myself. Also,” she continued, voice lightening, “You love each other. You’re living the dream. Why on earth would you not get married?”

“It’s some cosmic joke,” Haruka said as Mina kicked open the bathroom door and began yanking out a very liberal amount of paper towels. “I think I’m living _the_ dream, but I’m actually living _a_ dream. And I’m going to wake up and see all the reasons this can’t be real for me, or she’s gonna wake up, and—“

Mako slammed her hand down on Haruka’s shoulder. “Stop. How do you think Michiru would feel if she knew you doubted her love?”

“…Mad?”

“She’d be sad! Has she not been good enough to you? Has she given you a reason to question her?”

“No, of course not.”

“So there you go.”

“Okay,” Mina said, with what must have been twenty crumpled paper towels in hand. “I need you to hold her suit open.”

“Right.” Mako loosened her tie and began undoing her buttons.

“Wait, what? Guys, I can do this myself.”

“Haruka, today is not a day to leave you to your own devices.” Mina leaned in close. “Now I’m going to count down from five, and on one, I’m going to pull out the pin, and you’re going to pull that side of her shirt away immediately after. Got it? The timing is very important.”

“Roger that.”

“Five… four… three… two… one…”

They moved in perfect sync, as though all their years as soldiers led to this moment. There was not a single second that Haruka’s clothes were exposed to the open pin wound. Mina pressed the paper towels firmly on her chest.

“It’s, what, sixty seconds of pressure that stops the bleeding?”

“We could do two minutes, to be safe. And then I think I have some band aids in my purse.”

“Good. You get a gold star for preparedness.”

“I’ve got a Tide pen too so…” She examined Haruka’s shirt carefully. “If any did get on here, it might be fixable.”

“What _are_ you three doing?”

Rei stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her sleek blue bridesmaid dress. Haruka became keenly aware that she was half naked in a public restroom being fondled by a wad of paper towels.

“We’ve got it under control, Rei don’t worry,” Mina said over her shoulder. “And may I say you look—“

“You may not.” Her heels clicked on the tile as she approached. “Michiru had a feeling I should come early, and boy was she right.”

“Is she calling it off? Did she send you to call it off?”

Rei stared at Haruka for a long moment, and then she rounded on Mina. “Did you get her drunk? Did you bring her drunk to her wedding? Mina I swear—“

“Why does everyone keep blaming me? She’s a sober butch with a lot of feelings, lay off! This is a huge deal and she’s scared.”

Rei huffed. “I can’t deal with either of you. Mako, explain to me what is going on here.”

“Well, Haruka is scared the wedding won’t happen, and I tried to cheer her up by pinning on her boutonniere. But I, uh, pinned a bit too much, so now we’re here to make sure she doesn’t get blood stains on her clothes.”

Rei’s face went completely blank for several seconds. Then she reached over and lifted Mina’s hand, revealing absolutely no blood on any of the twenty paper towels or on Haruka’s chest.

“Oh,” Mako and Mina chorused.

Rei breathed heavily through her nose. “I’m going to turn around now, and you’re going to get her dressed. Then I’ll pin on her boutonniere.”

“Good plan, my beautiful princess of passion.”

“Shut it. Maybe if you used your brain for something more than those atrocious pet names, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Mina pouted as she re-tied Haruka’s tie. “I guess that’s fair. And boobs are covered, so you can look.”

“Listen, Rei,” Haruka said as she approached her lapel with careful hands. “Don’t tell Michiru I’m asking, but, you know her really well. Is she having any doubts? Does she really want to get married?”

Rei successfully pinned it and looked up. “Do you want complete honesty?”

“Yes?”

“Michiru doesn’t really care about getting married.”

Mako gasped. A large lump formed in Haruka’s throat.

“She never thought about it much, it wasn’t something she dreamed about as a child or anything. And it is first and foremost a financial and social transaction, it’s not actually romantic—“

“ _Rei_.”

“Fine, that last part is me, not her. But the rest is true. A wedding isn’t something she cares much about. But she cares about you. And she, for reasons unknown to me, wants to be with you forever. So she’s going to marry you, because it’s important to you, and because, maybe, you make it feel a little important to her. You make it seem like it is a bit romantic and sweet and not just a contract originally intended to give men ownership of women.”

Haruka wiped away a tear. Mina sidled up to Rei. “Do I hear some genuine feelings pouring from your mouth?”

“I was talking about Michiru’s feelings, not mine.”

Mina grinned. “You think marriage can be sweet sometimes. You’re not as impenetrable as you want me to think.”

“Oh, shut up.” Rei looked at her phone for the time. “It’s almost time for Michiru to get here, you should get in position.” She started out the door, but then stopped. “You guys… you remembered the rings, right?”

A whole new wave of fear crashed over Haruka. She’d been too preoccupied to check with Mina. They couldn’t get married without rings, this what it, she’d worried about the wrong thing—

“Right here.” Mina reached into her bra and pulled out the little ring box.

“That’s where you’re keeping them?” Rei scowled.

“Hey, if I can feel them against my skin, I know for sure exactly where they are. And no one’s going to be reaching in there today, unless you’ve been so moved by the atmosphere of love…”

“I’m leaving now. Goodbye.”

Haruka sniffled and pulled Mina into a hug. “Thank you for remembering them.”

Mina patted her back. “Don’t you worry, buddy, I’ve got in handled. Your marriage license is here too. In my bag, not my boobs. Didn’t want it to get wrinkled.”

Haruka laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Haruka turned to Mako. “You too. You did all the real work for this.”

Mako blushed and shoved Haruka’s shoulder. “Not all of it. The planning was all you.”

“I guess so.” Haruka’s eyes watered again, but she smiled. “Guys… I’m getting married today.”

“There’s the Haruka we’ve been waiting for!” They both tackled her with a group hug. “But, specifically, you’re getting married _in a few minutes_. We should get out there.”

They each took one of her hands and led her to the front of the hall. Haruka’s breath caught as she saw all their guests in their seats, all the flowers lining the aisle. The officiator smiled gently at her as she took her place. “It looks to be a very beautiful ceremony,” he said.

“Thank you.” She turned back to Mina and Mako. “Do I look alright? Is my hair good? Tie straight?”

“I think your tie is gay, actually, is that alright?”

“Mina.”

“You look great, buddy.”

“Very handsome.”

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “Okay.” Haruka wiped her hands on her pants. “Do you still have the rings?”

“Yes. I still think it’s a pity you didn’t go with a ring bear though.”

“That wasn’t even funny the first time,” Mako said.

“It was a little funny. Haruka thought it was funny, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“You’re a dirty dirty liar.”

Haruka chuckled, and just then the music started.

They’d opted for a small wedding party, mostly to keep Michiru’s family from making a fuss over who was included. Setsuna came down the aisle first, her stately figure giving the hall a weight it had lacked before. Every perfectly measured step she took seemed to say, _this is a day I will mark in time. This celebration is a duty I take as seriously as any other._

Rei’s steps were different. Rei’s steps were short, halting, resisting the approach to the three dumbasses at the front even though she’d rehearsed the perfect wedding walk. Her smile was plastered on and she pointedly avoided eye contact with any of them.

There was a pause once she arrived, followed by a swelling of the music. Every guest rose and turned to the entrance.

Outside the sun was bright, and for a moment Haruka could only see Michiru’s figure fuzzily outlined in the light. Her appearance came into focus slowly. First, her hands, curved around the gauzy base of her bouquet. Then, her dress, the simple cap sleeves, the fitted bodice, the way it flowed from her waist to the ground to make it look like she glided instead of walked. Her hair was done in a loose up-do, with several curls left to frame her face. And her face… Haruka allowed herself her anticipated tears. Michiru looked more beautiful than Haruka had ever seen her, which should have been impossible but wasn’t. Her smile was soft and cheeks flushed. When their eyes met, Haruka saw that hers looked a little glassy. She bit her tongue to keep from crying too hard. Somehow, she’d never expected any tears from Michiru in all this.

Mina rubbed her arm gently. “She loves you, buddy,” she whispered.

Haruka wiped her eyes as Michiru handed her flowers off to Rei. She couldn’t focus on what the officiant was saying. Michiru was here, this was real, she would really be her wife. It was so wonderfully impossible that she could barely remember how to breathe.

“Now, the brides have written their own wedding vows. Haruka, Michiru, please face each other and hold hands. Haruka, please speak your vows.”

Somehow, the simple act of touching on this most important of days rendered her speechless for several long seconds. Michiru’s hands, held in hers like they had been countless times, reached in to touch her heart. She closed her eyes.

“You know,” she said, instead of the opening she’d written for her vows. “I woke up this morning so afraid that this wasn’t really happening. That there had been some giant mistake, and I couldn’t really be lucky enough to be marrying you. But I guess, somehow, I am.” She stroked her thumb over Michiru’s knuckles. “I never would have believed that someone so incredible could love me. You’ve saved my life so many times and in so many ways. And now we get to make a life. Together. I wish I could promise you that I’ll be the best spouse ever, but I probably won’t be. I’m going to get cookie crumbs in the bed sheets and fall asleep during your favorite French flims, even if I try really hard to care about them.” An appreciative chuckle rose from their guests. “But there are some things I can promise, and I’d like to do that now.” She took a breath. “I promise to love you, always, for the rest of my life, and probably longer. I promise to care for you when you’re sick, or tired, or just want me there. I promise to be your home, your warmth, your family. I promise that while I’ll never be perfect, I’ll never stop trying.”

“You are perfect, Haruka.”

Haruka laughed as tears started falling. “I don’t think you’re supposed to say anything yet, Michi.” She took a breath. “But most of all, I promise to do everything I can to make you every bit as happy as you make me.”

The officiant smiled and tilted his head. “Now, Michiru, please speak your vows.”

“This may or may not surprise many people here, but sometimes, I am a cynic. I never believed in love, or marriage, or real happiness. Not until I met you.” She looked into Haruka’s eyes. Her smile was sure but a little wobbly at the edges. “You are my proof that there’s good in the word. You are my light in the darkness. You are my one and only, who I will love for the rest of my life. I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman alive, Haruka.”

Haruka smiled and tried not to sob. “I already am.”

“Now who’s speaking out of turn?”

She blushed. “Sorry.”

“I will be by your side through hell, through tragedy, through anything life throws at us. And I will love you, even when I cannot love myself. This I promise you.”

“Will the best woman please bring forward the rings.”

“Sure, but first, the best woman will bring forward some tissues.” The guests laughed as Mina dabbed at Haruka’s face with a handkerchief. Her own cheeks were damp. She handed over the rings and returned to her place.

“Haruka, place your ring on Michiru’s finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” She slid the band onto Michiru’s finger. It fit in place like it was always meant to be there, like Michiru’s hands had been waiting to bear a symbol of her relationship to Haruka.

“Michiru.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” They matched, now. Haruka laced her fingers into Michiru’s, ring hand against ring hand.

“Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you wedded wives. You may now kiss.”

Haruka leaned down, Michiru’s hand still in hers. It was a kiss like any other, except it wasn’t—she was kissing her _wife_. Her wife tasted sweeter than her girlfriend, than her fiancé. Haruka’s heart felt full and light at the same time.

The music played again, and Rei handed Michiru back her bouquet. As they walked down the aisle, Haruka couldn’t stop beaming. “You’re my wife,” she whispered.

“And you’re mine.”

The moment they stepped outside and out of sight of the guests, Michiru pulled her down into a deep kiss.

“Hey, nerds, the officiant is going to be out in a moment so we can sign the marriage license, save this for tonight.”

Haruka laughed and pulled Mina into a headlock. “Who are you calling a nerd?”

“Did you see how much you were crying? Huge, soppy nerd.”

“Ara, I seem to recall your eyes weren’t dry the whole time.”

“You definitely sniffled a bit,” Mako added with an elbow nudge.

“Yeah, well so did Rei.”

“That’s a lie!”

“It’s not,” Setsuna said.

“Ladies, are you ready?” The officiant laid out the license for them. Haruka signed first, hand only shaking a little. Michiru went next, more steady, and then their witnesses.

Haruka hugged Michiru from behind. “I’m not dreaming, am I? You’re my wife?”

“I know dreams quite well, Haruka. This is not one of them.” She kissed Haruka’s hand just below her wedding band. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Photo time!” Mina half dove into them and snapped a selfie with her phone. “First pic with the marrieds being gross, aw yeah.”

“The real photographer’s over there,” Setsuna pointed out. “We may not want to keep her waiting.”

“I guess not.” Haruka kissed Michiru’s cheek. “We’ll have tonight.”

“Actually, my love,” she said, taking her wife’s hand, “I do believe we’ll have forever.”


End file.
